


A Love of Dark & Light

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Wonderland [2]
Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mortal Instruments and Dark Artifices told from the Fae point of view. Strong focus on Mark and Kieran - because obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morgenstern's Daughter

"I met his daughter."

She said by way of greeting. He looked up from the book he had been reading. He lay sprawled on his couch. His long legs dangling over the edge.

"Ah, the Morning Star's?"

She closed the glass door to his study locking and reapplying the glamour. She crossed the room and sank down into one of his arm rests.

"Morgenstern."

She corrected,

"He is nothing like the Morning Star."

He swung his legs till his back was against the couch and his boots thudded quietly against the plush rug.

"Ah my apologies. You would think with the Morning Star's predilection the Nephilim would be wary of the very name."

She raised an eyebrow holding her hand out for the book.

"You give the Nephilim too much credit."

"To be fair I do not interact with them as much as you do."

"Yes you don't. Don't ever do it, they are tiresome. So self righteous it's exhausting."

He hummed. Watching as she turned the book over to the read the back cover.

"Was that all you came to tell me?"

"Am I missing a day?"

She looked at him, a flash of worry. He shook his head.

"No darling, you usually don't drop by without a reason. I just want to make sure you're alright."

She smiled sweetly at him, taking his hand and kissing it.

"My white knight."

She cooed. He rolled his eyes and got up and poured them both a drink.

He turned handing her a flute of blue champagne. They toasted and drank. He set the bottle on the table between them.

"Why are you reading such frivolity?"

She asked holding up Tales of the Heart book in her hand.

He shrugged.

"Perhaps I want to understand matters of the heart more."

She took his hand her voice quiet.

"What happened?"

"Kieran's mother passed a couple of days ago. The boy is inconsolable. It is giving me a headache."

She read between the lines, for whatever reason the mother had made an impression on him.

"Tell me about her."

He shrugged downing another glass.

"There is nothing to tell. She was young, passionate, held herself better than many women at court."

She smiled at him sadly.

"Are you taking the child?"

He nodded.

"He wouldn't last a day outside these walls and he has already shown he is not afraid of the ire of his brothers. He will do well here if I can curb his anger."

She hummed. 

"Do remember that children are not soilders."

His lips quirked at her,

"Do you speak from experience?"

She nodded.

"They try to do anything and everything to hurt you—"

"Yet they still demand your love in the end."

He finished. She nodded. After a while of companionable silence she rose.

"Good luck, and do keep me informed of the Nephilim."

"I always do."

She said, her hand coming to cup his cheek. He smiled at leaned slightly into her touch.

He picked up his book as she floated out his door.


	2. Sebastian's Gift

She came to him in the gardens next time. He twirled a rose tossing it to her behind his shoulder.

She sniffed it and smiled placing it in her hair.

"What news have you brought today?"

She shook her head, turning him around.

"Valentine's son attacked the L.A. Institute and brought me a gift."

"Oh? And what is this gift?"

"A half Fae child. Nerissa's son."

The king rose an eyebrow.

"Mark correct? And what will you do with him. He has no ability to fill his mother's place in your court."

She smiled slyly.

"Do I detect an interest?"

"She was beautiful."

She hummed.

"He is not like her. He is too sharp, too angled to be a Fae of my court."

"Are you offering him to me then?"

"To Gwyn. I will need his help seeing as you refuse to play."

"I do not put my stock in foolish Nephilim that think themselves Gods."

"He is still better than the actual one though."

She murmured.

"Yes he is."

"How is Kieran today?"

"Have you taken an interest in my son?"

She looked up at him and smirked,

"His mother was beautiful."

He chuckled quietly.

"Yes she was. I think he wishes for an early grave."

"Oh? Is he not getting along with the rest?"'

"He never has. He acts as if he is above them."

"Is he not just a nixie?"

"Yes."

She took a step away, her hand unraveling a rose's petals into a red thread. She turned back and tied it around the king's wrist.

"He will be disciplined then?"

"Not by my hand. Not yet. His brothers will put him in his place."

She finished tying the string and smiled.

"What is the reason you have bound me?"

"I have not bound you darling. I have simply given you a gift."

"Very well, why?"

She looked up and beamed her facade crumbling. She smiled almost softly.

"For our love is beautiful like a rose but deadly like a thorn."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. He spoke to her knuckles.

"You want me to defend you should something were to happen yes?"

"Will you?"

"I will not get involved in a war that does not concern my kingdom."

She wrenched her hand away and turned to leave. He caught it and pulled her closer. Wrenching her arm behind her back, and her back against his chest. His other arm came to wind around her waist holding her against him.

"However for the one who holds my heart I will be here. I will always be here waiting and ready to listen."

"You want to be my confidant."

"If you truly trusted the members of your court you wouldn't come here."

"How do you not know I simply come here because I enjoy your company?"

"Flattery is overrated."

He reminded her. His lips so close to her ear he could kiss her and she wouldn't stop him. He suddenly let her go and she spun to face him.

Her anger disappeared as he smiled at her, his cruel mask melted away for her alone.

"Very well. Do remember you have my heart as well my dear."

"I will not crush it."

"I am more worried you will sell it."

"Never."

She stared at him for a long time before finally fading away.


	3. Lilith's Son Demise

The king heard the tinkling before she appeared next to him. She sat close to him, her legs tucked under her.

"They sound like chimes tonight."

She laughed and it was musical.

"It was what I was trying for."

He raised an eyebrow at her,

"You were trying to be the embodiment of music?"

She slapped him on the arm.

"Sebastian is dead."

She announced to change the subject. She wasn't in the mood for banter.

"My condolences."

"You did not like him."

She stated flatly. A accusation as much as a reminder.

"He was entertaining for a Nephilim, however I did not see why you so drawn to him."

She hummed gazing at the crashing waves.

"They will judge us harshly for what I have done."

"Yes. But they are of the Angels. When has Heaven ever treated us with kindness?"

"Do you think I have failed our people?"

Her voice was soft, hesitant. Devoid of the queenly aura she usually clung to.

A soft smile crossed his face as he shook his head. His eyes never leaving the waves below.

"No. You may have been foolish to get involved in a war that needn't concern us, but you showed them our power. You showed them the might of the Fae. They only went against some of your army and the Hunt. Imagine the devastation if we all had joined in? Do you think their precious Idris would have survived?"

"And by all, you mean your army?"

"Naturally."

She rolled her eyes, though she smiled fondly as she glanced at him.

"Your unbelievable."

"Ah but I got you to smile now didn't I?"

"Yes you did. Thank you."

"It is all the faith I need."

He turned to her his green eyes glowing with intensity. She brushed his black hair out of his eyes,

"Am I your God?"

"If you are does that make me your angel?"

She shook her head.

"No. That makes you my power. For I am nothing without you."

He smiled. Her hand slid from his hair to his cheek and he turned to kiss it.

"Help me forget darling?"

She murmured. He smiled fondly, 

"I will erase all the burdens from your shoulders."

He turned and pulled her close, kissing her gently on the lips.


	4. Shadowhunters Are Arrogant

The King closed his eyes, letting the wine cloud his head.

"You seem high strung."

He gave a half smile as she came to sit next to him at the table.

"Kieran is giving me a headache."

"His is but one child. You have many, how is one able to get under your skin?"

The music seemed to fade a little. Enough for the King to sigh in relief and turn to her.

"Yes. One child. One child who seems fixated on testing my mercy. Who causes trouble with just a look, who refuses to bow to anyone."

She only gives a small smile and sips at her wine.

"What? What is it?"

"The Nephilim. Do you want to know?"

He rolls his eyes and keep himself from snapping at her... Barley.

"Tell me."

"The girl refused a gift from me."

The king rose an eyebrow.

"And she still breathes?"

She scoffed.

"She is needed alive. Valentine might be dead but the war is not over."

"Ah, have you finally come to your senses and stopped helped the wretched angel brats?"

She rose an eyebrow this time,

"Come darling let us go for a walk. It does you no good to sit here."

The king heaved a heavy sigh as they both stood. He drained his goblet.

"Must we? I was enjoying my time in the shadows."

The joke had the intended effect, the Queen quirked her lips.

"Oh hush, you cannot sit here the whole night. What will your court think? Your admiring courtesans?"

He snorted as he offered her his arm. They walked leisurely through the forest. 

"What has Keiran done that has gotten you so out of sorts?"

He pulled her into a crowd of trees gesturing through the branches to the lake where many of the young Fae of both courts were playing.

Kieran stood in the middle bending the water making it splash at the dryads around him. Their tinkling laughter wafted over to them. 

Kieran's voice was low as if he was suggesting something scandalous. The Queen watched in amusement as he undid his gauntlets.

"There are five of them. Surely he cannot hope to pleasure all of them? Not well anyway?"

The King rolled his eyes,

"He's been practicing I assure you."

"Is this why you are annoyed? He is getting attention?"

"No I am proud. He carries himself well, I just wish he wasn't so volatile."

The Queen's eyes widened.

"You want him to have a lover?"

"I want him to be grounded. If this keeps up I will have no choice but to act. His brothers would rather see him dead before helping him. He needs to learn that not everything will be given to him, that his is still a child, that the world doesn't revolve around him."

"And how do you plan to teach him this wonderful lesson?"

The King shrugged,

"When I figure it out I will tell you. For now I have to watch as he defiles half my court."

"Didn't Damien have this same problem at his age?"

"Yes. But then he found Lucien and has been content since."

The Queen's heart swelled with pride.

"Well my son has that effect on many."

The King stepped away from her, kissing her hand he bled back into the shadows. Kieran had sensed eyes watching. The Queen smiled, so naive as she too vanished.


	5. Sebastian's Last Trick

He came to her this time, his hand running over the dried petals hangings.

She looked up from her chair, closing the book she smiled.

"Ah have you missed me?"

He sighed falling onto her bed.

"If you must ruin my sheets, remove your boots."

"Come remove them if it concerns you so much."

She rose and did, her hands making the simple chore have overtones of love.

"I have reached a decision of Kieran."

"Oh?"

She moved away, going to her dresser to remove her jewelry, her back to him.

"I am going to give to the hunt."

"Oh why?"

"You know why. What's wrong?"

She stiffened,

"It doesn't concern you."

"It does if you refuse to sit with me."

She heard as he got up and moved toward her. She flattened herself against the dresser.

"Ariel what's wrong?"

She looked away, to call her by her true name, to remind her of their real nature. She took a shuddering breath.

"Lumiel they will strike you down, they will destroy you. Please don't make me tell you."

He shook his head, grabbing her hands.

"I am yours, your mate, the one who holds your heart."

"I am with child."

His grip loosened. He smiled,

"Ah, is this not a happy occasion?"

"It is Sebastian's."

Fear spiked through him.

"You must disappear my love. A Fae child with the blood of an angel, and the temperament of hell will surely turn their eye. Titania you must run, you must go to her."

"Do you know I do not know that? Where would I run? Would she even protect me?Where could I go that they couldn't see?"

"I do not know. I will talk to her."

He whispered, holding her close. Their long forgotten wings folding over each other. They would save this child, they wouldn't let anyone Heaven, Hell, or those accursed Shadowhunters steal it away.


	6. Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know! But I'm back people!! Expect updates on Waltz of Flowers soon!!

She cradled the child, the Unseelie King standing at her bedside looking down at the fair haired, green eyed child.

"What will you name it?"

"I –"

She glanced at him and saw the hunger in his eyes, for power, for control. She had thought they had gotten past this, had become united or at least respectful of each other's differences.

"Ash. I will call him Ash."

The king nodded turning away. She vowed then to never let him get anywhere near her son. For Faerie for her people.

For her _son_.

For _**their**_ son.

Ash gurgled and curled against her bosom, his Fae ears beautiful and delicate in the predawn light.

She smiled down at him softly, she new what those nephilim would say. An abomination, a creature of pure evil.

But when he smiled at her and reached for her hair, all she was an angel.


End file.
